


十八.春风与海，番外一爸爸，快一点！（养父亚瑟x养子耀）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000





	十八.春风与海，番外一爸爸，快一点！（养父亚瑟x养子耀）

今天是王耀的18岁生日，在这个年纪里他应该早早离家去闯荡，但是他的养父却以舍不得的理由将他留了下来打理家中的资产。  
要说这个王耀，他可是贵族圈里的谈资，漂亮得分不出是男是女的容貌还有这么尴尬的身份，谁不知道亚瑟•柯克兰先生是出了名的男女通吃，每当社交季的时候，柯克兰家主的床上就没有少过人，但是这个养子已经出落了这么美丽，不知道他有没有染指。  
今晚的宴会在亚瑟先生带着王耀的到来达到了一个小高潮，这里衣冠楚楚的贵族们举杯向两位远道而来的客人表达致意，亚瑟也微笑回应，可是挽着养父手的王耀的脸上浮起不正常的红晕，他甚至难以做简单的动作，窘迫的王耀只好点头示意。  
亚瑟好像知道王耀的情形，他悄悄捏了养子的手，又嫩又滑，简直就和他那漂亮的小屁股一样，让人恨不得咬一口。  
王耀真的要忍不住了，在他羞耻的地方有一根粗大的棒子抵住了子宫口，不允许将养父刚才射给他的生日礼物流出去。他只好死死耐住想要呻吟的冲动。  
打招呼过后，金色的大厅里响起了悠扬的舞曲，王耀必须要和席间的贵族小姐舞蹈，但是他现在怎么跳舞？走一步都会让肚子里的棒子捅一下，刺激的快感会直接淹没他，到时候不用贵族们在私底下谈论他们的八卦了，他直接会瘫倒在养父的精液和自己的淫水里，然后快乐又羞耻的呻吟，所有人都会知道他就是个荡妇，还和自己的养父有一腿！  
想想就让王耀 的脸更红了，他死死咬住嘴唇，看向一旁的罪魁祸首。亚瑟也不愿意自己的小宝贝高潮的样子让别人看到，他直接在所有人的惊愕表情下宣布王耀身体不适需要多休息，说完他吩咐了管家好好招待客人，便扶着王耀离开了。  
客人们都为王耀感到难过，有几个长舌妇们就略带惋惜地语调说：“那怪王耀少爷刚才脸那么红，原来身体不好。”“是啊，亚瑟先生让王耀还留在自己家原来是要照顾他的身体啊。”  
在场的人都以为自己的猜测是对的，但是在亚瑟那豪华庞大的床上，光裸的王耀在深红的丝绸床单上难耐得扭动，本来白嫩的身体上布满了红色的鞭痕还有吻痕，他的嘴中不住哀求在准备道具的父亲：“爸爸，我真的好难受啊！快点！”  
亚瑟当然知道自己的小宝贝为什么这么反应激烈，本来今早高冷得提出离开的王耀喝下亚瑟为他准备的春药咖啡后，就如同发情的猫一样，只会在床上哼哼唧唧求父亲好好用粗壮的肉棒满足他。  
表面清高自持的美人暗地里其实就是个淫荡求操的婊子，这种反差让亚瑟爱死自己的儿子了！  
亚瑟并没有脱下他的衣服，反而穿戴整齐，用黑色的手套抚摸王耀，从红润的嘴唇到挺立的乳头，再到不断紧缩含着粗棒的小穴，亚瑟的动作很慢很慢，王耀高热的身体被那双冰凉的手搞得四处点火，他亮晶晶的眼睛里都是泪，王耀不敢有动作，只是在那手到达肉缝时，他急切地还想夹一夹父亲的手指，可是那棒子把他的穴撑得太开了，王耀无法讨好自己的父亲，也得不到快感，急得直哼哼。  
亚瑟很满意王耀 这种样子，他的眼睛带着火一般看着自己的宝贝，实在是太美了：长着清冷娃娃脸的王耀的下面却是有两个会吐水的肉穴，就连敏感过头的小阴茎也颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，在空气里随着主人微微抖动的动作而一跳一跳，前列液都甩在他主人的脸上了，可惜王耀不敢擦，他急需表现乖乖的样子博得父亲的好感。  
可惜的是亚瑟虽然释放了硬邦邦的肉棒，但是却没有插入王耀饥渴的雌穴，反而将他翻转过来，趴在枕头上，布满掌痕的小屁股因为主人得不到满足轻轻摇起来，王耀当然知道接下来会是什么样子，炽热的欲望将他的清高都逼出去了，现在他的脑海里只有父亲腥臊青筋毕露的肉棒，王耀的屁股肉一晃一晃的，他还扳开自己的两个小穴，带着哭腔和企求的眼睛诱惑着他的父亲。  
“啊！”那窄小的后穴根本没有放松过，但是亚瑟就是将自己的凶器全部塞了进去，王耀被这冲击力直接瘫倒在床上，“太疼了。”他哭着抱怨，那种感觉是疼痛混着快感像电流一样冲进了自己的大脑，王耀半天也没有缓过来，可是亚瑟懒得照顾他，因为这是将王耀变成荡妇的计划中的一步而已。  
亚瑟扳过王耀的脸对着自己，用刚刚摸过小穴的手塞着他的嘴里说：“好儿子，被爸爸插进去的感觉如何？”  
王耀讨好地舔弄着亚瑟的手指，含糊地说：“开始疼，现在小肚子热热的，涨涨的，好舒服啊，啊它跳了一下。”说着他摸摸自己的小肚子。  
听到天真淫荡的王耀所说的话，亚瑟再也忍不住了，他今晚要将自己的儿子操到死！  
亚瑟立马拉起王耀的腰，跨在他的屁股上，像骑马一样，一上一下毫不留情地插着紧致小穴，王耀今天才是第一次，他根本受不住这样的狂风暴雨，黑色的长发随着脑袋一晃一晃，亚瑟见状直接扯着他的头发，将王耀的脸靠近自己，狠狠撕咬着这个不知羞耻，在父亲床上淫叫的小骚货。  
“唔……好棒啊，爸爸，快点！操到了，那里不可以！”王耀现在是女上位，这样的姿势更直接，还能容易操到后穴的敏感点，果然亚瑟刚刚感觉有个小点擦到他的肉棒了，身上的王耀就尖叫起来了，他掐着王耀的腰，疯狂进攻那一点，王耀实在忍受不了这样的刺激了，他哭叫着，用手挠亚瑟，次次试图反抗，但是他还是被插到了高潮，前面挺立的小阴茎射出今晚的第一波，王耀彻底被这高潮搞晕了。  
亚瑟还没有被满足，他抽出自己还硬着的肉棒，现在那里被王耀的淫水搞得湿淋淋得，王耀射出来的精液在他的小腹上，亚瑟用手指挑了一下放到嘴里尝了一口，味道不错，他直接将那东西抹在自己的肉棒上，捅进了王耀那微微张开的嘴中，晕倒的王耀基本上没法反抗，他只能随着亚瑟玩弄。  
小嘴无意识地舔弄着亚瑟的棒子，就像吃棒棒糖一样，一边舔一边吸上面自己的淫水和精液，那温软滑嫩的小嘴将亚瑟吸得快要升天，但是他还没有完成今晚连玩三穴的目标，亚瑟抽出了自己的肉茎，将已经开拓好的小穴中的粗棒拉了出来。  
没有粗棒堵着，身体里的淫水和精液都出来了，打湿了床单，亚瑟见状就将自己的肉棒插了进去。  
可是没有人配合怎么觉得爽呢？亚瑟听见外面舞会优美的圆舞曲，他抱起了王耀走了出去。  
王耀被越来越响的音乐声搞醒，他竟然发现自己赤身裸体地被亚瑟抱着站在三楼的走廊上，下面就是跳舞的客人，回头一看亚瑟居然是穿戴整齐的样子！王耀又害怕又羞耻，他恨声道：“亚瑟，你是不要脸了？”  
“裸着的不是我，宝贝只要你在这里不出声就不会被发现了。”亚瑟好心提了一个意见。  
王耀脸都红 了，他想挣开，但是亚瑟死死掐着他的大腿，那该死的肉棒还塞在自己的淫荡的洞里。王耀都想哭了，但是他也只能死命捂住自己的嘴，企求亚瑟还有点羞耻心。  
亚瑟看到王耀准备好了之后，他放下了王耀，独独抱住儿子的屁股，拉开腰死命操还在吮吸挤压的小穴。  
王耀没有手支撑自己倒立的身体，他只能用腿死死踩地，眼泪随着亚瑟卖力的冲击流得到处都是，可王耀不敢去擦泪，他用力压制自己的呻吟声，最敏感的小穴被捅得扑哧扑哧做响，淫水四溅，在肉棒和小穴之间都能拉出了丝，亚瑟很满意王耀淫荡的反应，很快在他插到几十次，马眼发酸，源源不断的精水冲进王耀的肚子里。  
“啊……”王耀被快感带得叫出来，大大的眼睛直接看到楼下的客人听到了声音好奇往上看来，亚瑟感到了身下人敏感的样子，小穴紧紧咬着他的肉棒不放，就像无数的小嘴一齐吮吸，爽得亚瑟恨不得拉着他的宝贝儿子再来一发。  
可是楼下的人都好像发觉了什么，他的管家都往上走来……  
“啊……”亚瑟醒了过来，他发现自己刚才做了一个梦，但是真的是回味无穷啊。一双柔软的手摸了摸他的额头，赤裸的王耀出现在他的眼前，带着关切问：“亚瑟，你还好吗？”  
“还好，还好。”亚瑟敷衍道，直接把王耀压倒，拉开爱人的腿，将自己一直硬着的肉棒捅了进去。  
今晚他要把王耀操到哭！


End file.
